1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a verification system.
2. Related Art
A technique is known, in which extraneous substance, such as metallic wires, etc. (detectable substances) is inlaid in paper or another sheet-like recording medium and improper taking out of the recording medium is made known by detecting the extraneous substance.